Love in Edolas
by I Am A Freaking Epic Ninja
Summary: A one-shot featuring Edolas Gajeel and Levy. Gajeel needed a break, what was Levy going to do about it? Rated M for a reason.


**Title: Love in Edolas**

**Rating: M**

**Edolas GaLe**

**So, I have noticed that there are ZERO lemons of Edolas GaLe. So, I decided to write one! ^_^**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Levy frowned, her chin resting in her hand. Stupid free-lance writer boyfriend! Couldn't he look up from his work for once and look at her? She was getting frustrated!

She huffed under her breath, pissed. Not that she would admit it, but she was growing concerned when she noticed the unmistakable bags under his eyes as he wrote his articles. All his work was taking its toll on him.

He'd been bombarded all the articles the editor was forcing him to write, what with all the drama and action going on lately. Levy glared at the typewriter he was constantly on.

"Gajeel," she sighed. "You need a break."

"No can do, Miss Levy." Gajeel said, his hands never ceasing their typing on the accursed typewriter. Levy growled.

"Don't call me that." She hissed. "It's just Levy."

"I'm just being polite." He sighed, looking at her.

"I'm your girlfriend, you don't need to be polite."

Gajeel rolled his eyes at her logic and got back to work. Levy muttered a curse, and reached for one of the apples in the fruit basket on the table. She deftly rolled it in between her fingers, grumbling slightly. Gajeel needed a break, and she craved his attention to be directed towards her.

Not that she'd ever admit it.

Levy took a bite out of her apple, and suddenly grinned at Gajeel. He noticed her gaze, and gave her a dry look. Levy smirked, and took another bite, deliberately letting some juice trickle down her chin. Levy gave him a seductive look, and licked the juice off her lips.

Gajeel muttered something, and continued to type. Levy didn't give up, and bit into the apple again. Gajeel looked at her again. This time, the juice dribbled all over her fingers. Giving him yet another seductive look, and slowly licked it off, one finger at a time.

"Levy." He said simply. "What are you doing?"

"Eating an apple." She smiled innocently at him. Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"That look doesn't suit you." He told her. Levy raised an eyebrow at him.

"And _what_ look does?" she inquired. Gajeel left his typewriter to move towards her, and he whispered in her ear.

"You," he breathed into her ear. "Panting and moaning on the bed… screaming my name." A pair of sneaky lips gently wrapped on the outer shell of her ear.

Levy grinned widely, her actions had affected him after all. "Well," she purred. "Do you want me to do that?"

He nibbled her earlobe, giving her all the answer she needed. She wrapped his arms around his neck, and forced his face towards her. She kissed him deeply, and his hands found themselves wrapping tightly around her waist.

"Let's move to the bedroom…" she whispered as they broke away. Immediately, Gajeel broke away from her.

"I have to finish my work, Levy." He told her, a hint of disappointment in his voice. Levy stood up, and walked to his bedroom door. She leaned against the doorframe casually, staring at him. He stared back.

Holding his gaze, she slid the strap of her two-piece red dress off her shoulder _very_ slowly. Gajeel visible tensed. Levy smirked, and undid the zipper of her clothes. Slowly, very slowly, she pulled it off her and dropped it to the floor. Gajeel gulped, and looked away. Levy frowned, and reached behind her to undo the straps of her bra. Hearing it drop to the floor, Gajeel snapped his gaze back to her and her perfect, small breasts. Levy followed his gaze, and pushed her tiny breasts forward in a way that had him almost drooling.

"If you're not going to play with me," she cooed. "Then I'm just going to play with myself, then." She opened the door to his room and entered it, swishing her hips along the way.

Levy heard something drop, a muttered swear and his footsteps leading towards her. She snickered, and crawled on the bed. Gajeel soon followed after her, pouncing on her and kissing her deeply. When they broke away for air, Gajeel moved his hands towards her panties. Levy slapped his hands away.

"Nuh-uh," she wiggled her finger at him. "I told you that I decided to just play with myself, remember?"

"Levy," he begged, voice hoarse. "_Please._"

Levy shook her head, amused. She then plunged her hand into her underwear, making his breath hitch. She gently stroked herself, moaning at the sensation. Quickly, her hands found her clit and began pinching and rubbing it. She let out a mewl, and Gajeel's eyes glazed over with lust.

She turned her gaze to him, and slid two fingers inside herself. She pumped them in and out slowly, moaning as she held his gaze. Gajeel squeezed his eyes shut, and opened them. Finally, he moved over to her, grabbing her hand. Removing them from within her, he brought them to his lips and licked her juices off of them. When he was done, he removed his shirt and unbuttoned his pants, moving over to kiss her. She kissed him back lustfully, and brought her hands down to slip into his pants and rub the aching muscle within them. Gajeel gasped, and buried his face into her neck, sucking and biting on it.

Levy moved away from him, and tugged on his pants, wanting them off. Gajeel obliged, and they were carelessly taken off along with his underwear to the floor. His hand went to play with the edge of Levy's panties. Levy pulled them off, and they joined his pants at the side of the room. She then kissed down his chest and stomach, until finally, her she nuzzled her nose against his very erect member.

Gajeel brought his hands to her blue hair, grasping it tightly. Ignoring the sharp tugs on her head, Levy drew her tongue along the shaft, before taking him fully into her mouth. Gajeel groaned, tightening his hold on her hair.

"Levy…" he hissed. Levy bobbed her head, her hand pumping the parts that couldn't fit in her mouth, and the other pinching and rolling his balls between her fingers. Gajeel groaned again, bucking his hips to push himself deeper down her throat. Levy responded with a hum, making Gajeel gasp as the vibrations from her mouth gave him pleasure.

Levy pulled her head away, his member sliding from her lips. Suddenly, she thrust her head forward, slamming him back in. She did this repeatedly, until Gajeel finally exploded in her mouth. She swallowed everything that came out of him lustfully, licking her lips when she was done.

Gajeel leaned down and brought his arms around her shoulders. Levy kissed his cheek, before spreading her legs to straddle his waist. Carefully holding his member in her hand, she rubbed him along her wetness to lube him up. Gajeel placed his hands on her shoulders, and brushed a kiss over her forehead.

"Come on, love." He whispered. "Do it." Thinking at how cute he looked, she cupped his cheek, and lowered himself down on him until he was fully sheathed inside of her. Both groaned at the intense feelings that suddenly coursed through them.

Levy brought her hips up, and then slammed them down. She repeatedly did this, speeding up at every thrust. Finally, they came together, screaming each other's names.

Levy gave him a kiss on his throat. "See? I told you."

Gajeel smiled at her tiredly, before pulling out of her and laying back on the bed, bringing her with him.

"Hmm," he mumbled. "Remind me to listen to you more often."

Levy snickered. "Oh, don't worry. I _will_."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
